Android Seiko
Android Seiko is a robot that controlled Elegia. Stats *Height: 5 ft *Weight: Unknown *Origin: Shingo Shinmada's warehouse/lab History Android Seiko was created by Tatsuo Shimada's father, Shingo Shimada, as he felt lonely after his wife, the real Seiko, was killed in a car accident. Shingo studied hard on android enginnering with many failed attempts, until the day when Kotaro Higashi came to see Tatsuo when Shingo Shimada was finally prepared to release the robot to become his wife. Shingo thought he wrecked the machine and cried only for that to turn Android Seiko on. Having Android Seiko ready for the second wedding. Then Shingo left his lab/warhouse as he thought she would never rise. Android Seiko roamed around the forest and then to walk in front of the police. Then as the police warned her to turn back she blew up their car with flames combusting out of the car. Then as Kotaro drag a drunk Tatsuo to his house they spot Seiko. Tatsuo snaps out of the alcohol and sees Seiko saying she is a akin to her dead mother. Tatsuo goes to his house, Kotaro thinking he was drunk, Tatsuo explains to his dad what happened leaving Shingo shocked as he never expected the Android to work. Shingo then snaps at Tatsuo's son, Tomoyuki for driving a truck remote control car leaving Kotaro with suspicion. Kotaro and Tatsuo then check to where Shingo is going, a small warehouse. Shingo then finds out that his Android Seiko woke up and runs looking for it. In the meantime Tatsuo and Kotaro visit Tatsuo's dad's warehouse and the two figure out Shingo has been making the robot wife since the real one passed away 10 years ago. Android Seiko then travels to the real Seiko's grave and absorbs lightning from the rose the android is holding making her revive the dead Seiko's parrot Elegia as a giant bird! Android Seiko then commands giant Elegia to destroy all japanese cars as a japanese truck was responsible for killing the real Seiko. The next day Elegia starts destroying the cars, and as ZAT tries to eliminate the monster parrot, Android Seiko appears on the top of a building commanding Elegia. Then as Kotaro tries to shot the robot down Shingo pulls the gun away from him as he wants to keep his new wife alive. Tatsuo also convinces his dad that Android Seiko is not being good by destroying people. Then ZAT orders Kotaro to destroy Android Seiko only for Tatsuo to do it for Kotaro As Tatsuo aims for the android he is stopped by the lullaby song the android is singing reminding him about that being the same song the real Seiko sang to him as a child. Tatsuo tries to fight off the pain but fails as Android Seiko succeeds in tearing him up. So then Android Seiko back flips and jump off to control Elegia more. Then the commands Elegia to crush a car that contains Shingo's grandchild Tomoyuki. As Shingo fails to convince her otherwise Tatsuo gets extremely mad and finally destroys the robot once and for all. This leaves Elegia out of control. Powers and Weapons *Control: Android Seiko can control Elegia. *Extraordinary Jumper: Android Seiko can jump very high, she was capable of jumping from a building on to Elegia's back. *Combustion: Seiko can explode most things with flames in the target. *Past Memories: After Shingo Shinmada brings the robot to life with love and tears, Android Seiko contains all memories from the late real Seiko. Category:Robots Category:Female Characters Category:Non-Human Characters Category:Ultraman Taro Kaiju Category:Kaijin Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Ultraman Taro Category:Female Kaiju Category:Androids